Shippou's Romance
by sessha-chan
Summary: The .long awaited. sequel to For the Pure and the Sinners. Shippou's fallen in love, but there's a few things in the way, namely her dad! and the little fact she doesn't know he's kitsune. A ShippouHinata romance
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: **All characters belong to their respective artists, none of them belong to me.

**Note:**This is the (long awaited!) sequel to For The Pure and The Sinners - read it first please! - that's been done and sitting on my computer for ever so long. i just hadn't gotten around to editing it. i'm lazy and i'm sorry. but it's done now an i'm posting it in one go. Enjoy!!

**Shippou's Romance**

Sessha-chan

**Chapter 1**

Love at First Glance

_'Why don't you have a girl yet, Shippou-kun?'_ Kagome's voice echoed through his mind in a relentless circle. He sighed and informed his secretary via the intercom that he would not be taking any calls or visitors, clientèle or otherwise. Like the good little employee she was she agreed instantly asked if he wanted his schedule cleared. In the matter of a few minutes Shippou's schedule was empty. He leaned back in his wonderfully comfortable chair and draped a hand over his eyes, allowing his human illusion to drop in the knowledge that his battle-axe of a secretary would die before she allowed anyone through his office doors.

"You're five hundred years old and counting old man," he muttered to himself, "Have you been doing something wrong for Inari-sama to have refused you a mate for so long?"

Alright, so he wasn't all that old in a youkai sense but even for youkai half a millennia was a long time to go without getting mated. His adopted mother had no idea how close to home her words had struck him. She had found her mate and was now doting on their first child, a daughter. Maia was adorable, tugging at Shippou's heart and dredging up his longing to be a father himself, something he had stamped down centuries ago.

But now he had a 'little sister' to drag back all his old desires.

With a small smile Shippou dug out his cell phone and flipped through the directory. Finding the desired number he selected it and waited for the connection to go through. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Boy, she sounded tired. He hoped he hadn't woken her up from a nap or something.

"Hey momma," he greeted, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"_Shippou-kun?"_ Kagome suddenly seemed more awake, _"No, don't worry about me. How are you doing? Do you need anything?"_

Ever the caring one, he smiled to himself. "No, I'm fine. Work's keeping me busy enough, I guess. How are you doing?"

He heard Kagome sigh, _"I'm fine. Tired, but that's normal. I haven't been sleeping all that well since Kakashi left on that long-term mission a week back."_

She sounded worried. Not unexpected when a mated couple is separated. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"_Not for another week at the least,"_ she tried – too hard – to sound normal. The worry leaked through anyways. He had centuries to learn how to read people by voice alone – handy when talking on the phone. He did not have to see his mother know what she was feeling.

"You're worried," he stated.

"_Of course I am,"_ At least she did not try to deny the fact. _"He's out risking his life and I can't do a blessed thing about it,"_

"He'll be fine," Shippou assured her, "He has a family to come home to,"

"_He'd better come back. I refuse to conduct his funeral ceremony,"_ she snorted.

"Good. Keep thinking like that. By the way, how's Maia-chan doing? My little sister doing her big brother proud?"

"_Unfortunately. You know, I really think letting you babysit that one time was a mistake. She's acting too much the kitsune for the well-being of my nerves."_ Now Kagome laughed, _"You really should see her. Kakashi's been teaching her how to throw kunai – blunted of course. She's really good! Even though she's only almost three she's already been accepted into the Academy. Oh! Shippou-kun, I have news!"_ She sounded excited, on the edge of her seat excited.

"What is it? Good news?"

"_You can't tell Kakashi. I just found out yesterday that I'm expecting another baby,"_

"Really? How far along are you?" This was good news. He couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool.

"_Only about a month. It was the morning sickness that tipped me off."_ She laughed brightly, _"Won't Kakashi be surprised when he comes home!"_

"Oh hey," Shippou sat up, "That reminds me, do you have any plans for next week?"

Kagome was silent, thinking, _"I don't think I have much of anything planned,"_ she said slowly, _"Why?"_

"Mind if I come up for a visit?" he asked, "The office is starting to get to me,"

"_Not a problem!"_ he could _hear_ her smile,

* * *

Monday morning was gray and overcast with threatening clouds. Shippou sighed, smelling on the wind that rain was only hours away. But that was alright, for him at least. The Hidden Village of Konohagakure had just come into view through the trees and with it the promise of family and shelter. He hoped Kagome had not decided to wait for him at the gate. With rain threatening it just might be a little unwise to take a small child out and wait in the chill. 

He showed the gate guard his papers. He had a pass with the seal of the Hokage as well as Kagome and Kakashi's signatures on it, vouching for him so he could enter the village without resorting to... alternative measures. Of course, this made visiting just a little less interesting. It was _fun_ to taunt the unwitting shinobi by slipping past their guard and entering their stronghold. But when Kagome had found out that was how he was getting in and out of the village she had summarily put an end to it.

The guard waved him past, into the walled settlement. He could not see his mother waiting anywhere so he decided to stroll casually through the streets in a confident, indirect path that led to the Shrine that Kagome had taken charge of. A few people recognized the face of the human disguise he wore. They waved and called greetings. He waved back, feeling particularly amused. The village was full of people with phobias of youkai yet youkai walked among them on a regular basis, now more than ever since Kagome had moved in.

If only they knew.

He smiled to himself as he reached the stairs that led up to the little shrine. It was not as large as the Higurashi shrine that his mother had been raised in but it was of a respectable size. There were only one hundred steps to the torii and courtyard rather than the five hundred of the Tokyo shrine. Hence, small. And since the old priest that had been running it before had passed away Kagome was the only one seeing to the religious complex. A large task for a new mother.

He climbed the steps to the top, happily breathing in the scents of his family. Kakashi's scent lingered but was old and fading. Not surprising. Kagome's was fresh and permeated the very land, spreading a calming aura. There was even the underlay of Maia's scent.

_She must be talking by now, _he thought, amazed. It _had_ been a while since his last visit.

"Shippou-kun!" Kagome flung open the front door to the shrine keeper's house well before he reached it.

"Momma!" he grinned and scooped her up in a tight embrace, "Congrats on the new kit,"

"Baby, Shippou-kun," she corrected him gently, "Kitsune have kits, humans have babies,"

"Same thing," he laughed, setting her down, "So where's my little sister?"

"Napping. And don't even think about waking her up. I just got her down. She's been cranky all morning," Kagome fixed him with a stern look. "You look like you haven't eaten,"

"I haven't yet," he admitted sheepishly. Trust Kagome to notice that. "How could you tell?"

"You're a businessman. You're away from your secretary, the only woman who reminds you to straighten your hair and makes sure you have time to at least down a power bar. I don't know how you can live like that but come in and I'll make you something for breakfast,"

"Breakfast? It's almost noon," he followed her into the humble home.

"If it's your first meal of the day it's breakfast and screw when it's eaten," Kagome shrugged, "What would you like?"

"Got any rice and miso soup? That'll be fine for me," he sat himself obediently down at the kitchen table. The rest of the house may be mostly old traditional but Kagome had insisted on a modern, western-style kitchen. That led to a high kitchen table with chairs. Not as cozy as a kotatsu but it would do.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" She asked, opening the refrigerator, "I have some left over from my breakfast. I made too much since I wasn't sure when you'd get here. I can heat that up for you if you want,"

"Works for me," he draped his upper body across the tabletop, closing his eyes as he stretched luxuriously.

Kagome watched him, amusement dancing in her sapphire eyes, "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a couple of days," he shrugged languidly. Kagome coughed. "Not that long. No idea why I'm so tired,"

"Maybe you're coming down with something," she suggested, preparing his requested meal.

"Like what? I don't get sick,"

Kagome shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I'm expecting someone over in an hour or so. I hope you don't mind. I promised Tsunade-san that I'd tutor some of the medic trainees in herb usage."

Shippou perked up, "Want me to help with that?"

"And leave me to be totally outclassed by a Master?" Kagome laughed and slipped a bowl of piping hot miso soup out of the microwave and onto the table. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not have my reputation overshadowed by your skill. You do have five hundred years on me not to mention a genetic predisposition to know about the stuff,"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, "How many are you tutoring today?"

"One. I've met her before. Quiet girl about my age. Not suited to be a shinobi at all. Too tenderhearted, you know, but she'll make a great medic,"

"Good for her," Shippou nodded and dug into his soup just as Kagome slipped another bowl onto the table, this one filled with a generous helping of rice.

"I want you to be on your best behavior whens he gets here. She's very shy and I don't want you scaring her,"

Shippou looked up, feigning offense, "Me? Scare her?"

"You _are_ pretty... exuberant," Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, "Sometime you can be a little intimidating too,"

"I'll be good," he promised.

"Thank you,"

* * *

An hour later Shippou looked up from his conversation with Kagome and smiled as the most adorable Kagome-lookalike toddled into the living room. She was clutching a blue blanket on one hand, dragging it behind her on the floor, and rubbing her eyes with the other hand. 

"Mama?" she said sleepily. Then suddenly she perked up, her bright blue eyes the size of saucers. "Unca Po?" she screeched, running right into his legs and wrapping her tiny arms around them. "Unca Po! Unca Po!"

"It's my Maia," Shippou caught her underneath her arms and tossed her into the air. She shrieked in delight.

"Just don't drop her," Kagome smiled, sitting back in her chair.

"Never," Shippou promised, catching her again and pulling her in for a tight hug. "And how has my Maia been doing?"

"I got a new toof," she said, sticking a finger into her mouth to show him where. He obediently inspected the growing tooth and nodded his approval.

"You have almost all your teeth now," he complimented her then hefted her into the air again, testing her weight, "And you're getting so heavy,"

"No I'm not," she denied.

"Yes you are. You've been growing up overnight again, haven't you?" he ran his fingers through her messy hair, straightening it. "What have you been up to, my maia?"

"Gonna start school soon," she nodded, settling herself comfortably in his lap. Comfortable for her. Her feet got into some places that made the centuries old kitsune wince. "Daddy showed me how to throw. I'm real good! You wanna see?"

"Sure. Show me,"

Maia scrambled off his lap, almost falling to the floor. She scampered to her room while Shippou raised an eyebrow at his mother. Kagome smiled and nodded towards the door that led out to the private backyard. Maia ran back into the living room, her hands full with blunted kunai.

"Come on, Unca Po," she commanded, leading the way outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Shippou laughed, following his little sister.

Kagome smiled and watched her children from her position indoors. Maia threw the blunted kunai at the target Kakashi had set up for her. Most of them hit, only one or two missing. She would make quite the kunoichi when she grew up.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome unwound herself and got to her feet, casting one last glance over her shoulder at Shippou and Maia before padding through the house to answer the door.

"G-good morning, Hatake-san," stuttered the timid Hyuuga heir.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Hinata-chan, come in. We'll be working in the kitchen for now. Maia's out in the yard with Hatsuharu-kun," she said, using Shippou's human alias.

"H-Hatsuharu?" Hinata's pale white eyes begged and answer, looking confused.

"I'm sure you'll meet him. He's a... an old friend of mine," she smiled. "Come along now,"

"Y-yes,"

Kagome led the way into the kitchen, feeling somewhat at a loss as to what to do with a student. She had never had the experience of teaching before and had no idea where to start.

"So," she said, motioning for Hinata to take a seat, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes please,"

Kagome nodded and set about puttering around the kitchen, filling the kettle and locating teacups and tea. Hinata seated herself quietly at the table, folding her hands nervously in her lap. The miko watched out of the corner of her eye as the medicnin in training fixed her gaze firmly on the tabletop, refusing stalwartly to look up and examine the room she had found herself in. It tugged at Kagome's heartstrings. The girl had no fighting spirit and, from what she had been told, she was the family disappointment. From what Naruto had said – and he should know since he had enough contacts through his position as Captan of the ANBU – the only people who cared about her, acted friendly and nonjudgmental, were the 'Rookie Nine.'

Poor girl.

The kettle whistled and Kagome expertly whipped up the frothy green tea, handing one cup to Hinata, hoping to set her at ease.

"So, Hinata-chan, would you like to tell me about yourself? Or do you want me to go first?" she said, smiling as she sat. Hinata blinked at her, so startled she actually looked up. Kagome shrugged, "Me first? Alright then. My name's Hatake Kagome. I was raise in Tokyo in my family shrine. I have a younger brother and we lived with our mother and grandpa. I got married to Kakashi three and a half years ago. I was raised to be a miko and take over the family shrine but stuff happened, I came into my powers late and got dragged into a nasty war and ended up here when it was all over. That's when I met Kakashi. I have a daughter, Maia, who's going to be entering the Academy in a couple months. You'll probably be subjected to many of my... interesting friends. I'll apologize in advance," she laughed lightly, "You'll get used to them, I'm sure,"

Hinata stared at her with wide, white eyes. Kagome could tell she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"M-my name is H-hyuuha H-hinata," she said at last, ducking her head shyly, "I have one younger sister and we... we live with our father in the m-main h-house. I-I I'm not a very good shinobi but I'm getting b-better. I-I w-want to be a m-medicnin," she trailed off nervously.

Kagome smiled encouragingly, "I think that's a wonderful goal. Not everyone is cut out to be a front-line fighter. I know I'm not. I was always stuck being protected on the sidelines and I _hated_ feeling so useless,"

"M-me too," Hinata smiled tremulously, her reservations dimming as she found they had something in common.

"See? So you know how I felt. I'm still that way, unfortunately, needing to be rescued." Kagome changed the subject, "Anyways, what do you want to start with? Teas? Poultices?"

"T-teas would be fine. If that's alright with you, Hatake-san..." she ducked her head again.

"Hinata-chan, call me Kagome," Kagome said softly, as nonthreatening as possible. "I'd like to be friends, if that's all right with you,"

"Fr-friends?" Hinata's eyes widened, eerie white and round.

"If that's alright with you," Kagome nodded.

"I-I-I..." Hinata blushed, "I th-think I would l-like that,"

"Then it's settled." and with a bright, cheery smile Kagome turned to sort through the cupboards, "I don't know how long Sh- Hatsuharu-kun will be able to keep Maia busy so lets get started before they come in," she suggested.

"MAMA!!" shrieked a child's voice, "MAMA! UNCA PO'S TICKLING ME! HELP!"

"Excuse me," Kagome sighed and meandered to the living room so she could poke her head out into the backyard. "Don't torment her too much, Shippou-kun," she called, almost laughing at the sight the pair made. Shippou had cornered his little sister and had her pinned between a tree and the fence.

"But Momma!" he whined playfully. Maia shrieked again, laughing as only a child could.

"No buts. Wear her out for lunch, Shippou, that's an order,"

Shippou cackled gleefully, "As you command, Momma!"

Kagome laughed and shut the door on her daughter's screaming and laughter. She shook her head and wandered back to the kitchen and her timid student.

* * *

Shippou trudged happily back into the house, Maia clinging to his shoulder, draped bonelessly over his back. They had run around the backyard for a good hour at the very least. He was inexplicably proud that he could keep up with his little sister's near inexhaustible amount of energy. 

As he entered the house something tickled his nose. He did not recognize the scent, a person, female. She practically exuded a lack of self-confidence that he found pitiable. It also made him wonder curiously what she was doing in his mother's house.

"I'm hungry, Unca Po," Maia whined in his ear.

"Well, let's go hit Momma up for something to eat, hmm my Maia?" he suggested.

"Food!" she cheered.

He laughed and picked his way through the house to the kitchen. They were making teas, he noted even before they came into view.

"Sh-" Kagome caught her words and corrected herself, "Hatsuharu-kun, you can get something to eat from the fridge,"

"Not a probl--" his voice froze as he caught sight of his mother's student. Food for Maia was a distant memory as the world around him narrowed to nothing but the gentle, white-eyed angel. Who was absolutely oblivious to his presence, so intent on her task was she. He noticed everything about her in an instant from the sure way she worked with the dried plants to the way she shied away from human contact, her downcast, timid eyes and her shy smile.

He hadn't even realized he had stilled until Maia tugged insistently on his hair. "Unca Po," she complained, "Maia's hungry!"

The girl looked up at the child's voice, blinking in slight confusion. Her eyes lighted upon Shippou's illusion-clad self and her mouth formed a shocked 'o,' her hands flying up to cover her lapse.

"H-hello," she squeaked, bowing suddenly, a bright red blush staining her pale cheeks.

Shippou smiled slowly, almost hesitantly. "Hello. Please excuse us, Maia needs some lunch. We shouldn't be underfoot for too long,"

"Take your time," Kagome frowned at him, feeling confused at how he was acting. Caption: teenager! He wasn't acting like the self-assured centuries old kitsune son she had grown so used to. Very suspicious.

Shippou muttered something and turned to the refrigerator. Maia instructed him as to what she wanted and he obligingly pulled it out. He didn't even realize that he had pulled out pudding until Kagome took it away from him and put it back in the fridge, handing him a container of something else instead. He saw her confused expression and it only made him blush.

"M-" he caught himself, "Kagome, can I talk to you? Privately" he asked, setting Maia down so she could prepare her own meal.

"Sure," She nodded, "Hinata could you watch Maia-chan for me?"

"N-not a p-problem," Hinata stuttered.

"Thanks," she nodded to Shippou, preceded him out of the kitchen and down the hall and out of human earshot.

"Momma," he took a deep breath and cast a stunned glance back towards the kitchen, "I think I just found my mate,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective artists, none of them belong to me.

**Note:**This is the (long awaited!) sequel to For The Pure and The Sinners - read it first please! - that's been done and sitting on my computer for ever so long. i just hadn't gotten around to editing it. i'm lazy and i'm sorry. but it's done now an i'm posting it in one go. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2**

Falling in Love

"What?" Kagome blinked at her son. "I mean, how can you tell? Are you sure?"

Shippou nodded, "Trust me on this. I know it sounds far fetched and strange but I just _know_ that she's the one,"

"Shippou," Kagome's firm voice caught his attention, "That girls gone through far too much emotional trauma. If you want her you're going to have to take it slow. None of this 'fate' or 'destiny' stuff. From what I've been told that sort of thing was used on her to prove that she was worthless. She's heir to one of the oldest families in the Village and I'm fairly sure her father already has a marriage lined up for her-"

"I'll kill them all," he growled dangerously.

Kagome cleared her throat, unaffected, "No, you won't. You want a human girl you had better work by human rules. Understood?"

He frowned at her. She frowned right back. He narrowed his eyes. She narrowed hers right back.

"Fine." he scowled and looked away, "But I _will_ have her,"

"Of course you will. And you'll love her like no one else could," Kagome nodded, smiling at her son fondly. "I'm glad Inari-sama finally saw fit to grant you a mate. Now all you have to do is make her fall in love with you,"

Shippou tilted his head to the side and regarded his mother, his scowl changing to a confused frown, "But how do I do that?"

Kagome looked back in the direction of the kitchen and sighed. "Befriend her. But do it gently. She's got a serious self-confidence issue and I have a feeling it's because she's not the good little fighter her father wants and her younger sister is. Her cousin is hailed as a genius and her father keeps demanding why she isn't just as good. I don't think he wants to see that her talents lie outside of battling... and it's hard on her," she heaved a sigh and crossed her arms under her breasts, "Up until now she's been trying to fit into a mold that wasn't meant for her,"

"She needs someone who loves her for what she _can_ do rather than what she should be able to do," Shippou nodded, "I've seen that before. Often enough that I can empathize to a greater or lesser degree,"

"Be her friend for now. Work your way into her heart with care. You really don't want to scare her off,"

"First things first," he smiled impishly, wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders, "I need to be introduced to this flower,"

"Right," Kagome laughed, "How remiss of me. Let's get back into the kitchen and I'll fix that right away,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shippou laughed.

They walked back into the kitchen together. Hinata had abandoned her teas in order to help Maia fix her lunch. Kagome smiled in amusement as Shippou stilled again at the mere sight of the Hyuuga heir. A tender smile softened the beautiful face of 'Takemoto Hatsuharu.'

She poked him in the side as she passed him, startling him out of his daze.

"Hinata-chan, I'd like you to meet my friend, Takemoto Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu-kun, this is Hyuuga Hinata. There," she grinned, "Introductions have been made. I'm sure you two will just _love _each other."

Shippou shot her a playful frown. Hinata blushed bright red and stammered something inarticulate, bowing low.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san," Shippou smiled disarmingly, "Kagome tells me that you want to be a... medicnin? Is that the right term?" Hinata nodded silently, not looking up. Shippou settled himself gingerly into a kitchen chair, laughing a little, "Never could do it, myself. I have nothing but respect for medics and doctors, truly. I never had the knack, even when I tried my hand at learning the art. How long have you been studying it?"

Hinata wrung her hands together nervously, "A-a y-year, T-t-t-tak-kemot-to-san," her blush grew worse, her embarrassment growing over her mortifying stutter. Shippou felt his heart break for his future Lady.

"A year? And you're already training under Kagome? You must be very talented,"

"I-I uh, I-I-I s-suppose s-so," she tried to shrug. She failed miserably.

Kagome interrupted, "Do you two want lunch as well? We can take a break, Hinata-chan," she smiled brightly.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata shook her head.

"Nonsense," Kagome overrode the girl's protest. "I'll be feeding Hatsuharu-kun, I might as well feed you too. It's not going to be any more difficult so stop protesting,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shippou smiled.

Hinata ventured a glance up, "A-all right, Ka-kagome-san,"

"Mama, can I have pudding?" Maia asked, batting her long charcoal eyelashes at her mother.

"No." Kagome vetoed the idea right off. "If you have pudding now then you'll run Uncle Shippou into the ground and then he'll be too tired to play with you tomorrow," she exaggerated. Maia looked rebellious. Shippou ruffled her hair.

"U-uncle Sh-shippou?" Hinata looked confused.

"That's me," Shippou volunteered, smiling easily at her. "You can call me Shippou too if you want. I actually prefer it to Hatsuharu, it's easier to say. Not as long, you know,"

"Yup!" Maia latched herself onto his leg, "Yous is Unca Po!"

Hinata actually giggled. Shippou almost melted at the soft music. He had never felt like this around any woman. In the back of his mind, the part that was still thinking, he wondered why he hadn't run into this angel any of the other times he had ghosted around the village. He guessed that Inari-sama had not deemed it the proper time for him to meet her.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he found himself saying softly. "And you look so lovely when you smile,"

Hinata stared openly at him.

"It's true," he smiled gently at her, "You're quite beautiful,"

Hinata looked down, blushing again. "Th-thank y-you, Ha-hatsuharu-san," she said softly, sitting down across him at the table.

He observed her for several seconds, "I take it you don't get complimented often, do you Hinata-san?"

Her silence was all the answer he needed.

"The world must be blind," he sighed.

"N-no, j-just busy w-with oth-ther things," she shook her head slowly. "P-people d-don't notice the sha-shadows,"

"Do you think you're a shadow, Hinata-san?" Shippou asked, probing. Again she did not say a word.

"Well, if that's true then I've never seen a nicer shadow," Kagome said firmly, setting bowls in front of her guests. "Now, eat up,"

"Th-thank you, Kagome-san,"

"Thanks Kagome,"

"Not a problem," Kagome sat down as well, taking up a position beside her daughter, whose meal was not staying her plate like she was trying.

"Wh-what d-do you d-d-do, Ha-hatsuharu-san?" Hinata asked, venturing out of her shell boldly.

"Right now? Shippou smiled, "Right now I own a couple businesses. Mostly I do a lot of paperwork and whatnot. Boring, but it pays the bills," he shrugged. He noticed Kagome had lifted an eyebrow at him, her lips twitching. He judiciously ignored his mother. "It's nothing much. It keeps me out of trouble at least. Besides, my secretary is quite good at reminding me that I'm not _that_ great,"

"Good of her," Kagome laughed, "Remind me to give her a call to thank her,"

"Y-you're a businessman? Wh-what s-sort of b-business?"

"All kinds," Shippou shrugged. "I've been doing it for so long that I somehow managed to branch out into just about everything,"

"Oh," She toyed with her food.

"Shippou's taken a week off," Kagome mentioned casually, "He decided that it was time he took a vacation when he started climbing the walls of his office,"

Hinata giggled at the visual she got from that. Shippou, who had been about to protest his mother's comment, smiled instead.

"True," he sighed, "It's true. When I started dreading turning on my computer I knew it was time to get away,"

"Y-you must be a v-very im-important person,"

"Not really," Shippou dissembled.

Kagome snorted, "Don't let him fool you, Hinata-chan. His blood is as pure as yours is. He's a pedigree boy, Hatsuharu-kun is,"

Shippou shrugged. Hinata frowned a little, thinking.

"I didn't get much of a chance to get to know my parents," he said, not thinking how strange it must be to be telling his background to a near stranger, "They were killed when I was only six. But it was alright because I was adopted by this really nice miko and she raised me right,"

Kagome smiled into her meal, her head down to hide her expression. Shippou didn't dare look at her.

"At l-least you h-had s-someone w-who l-loved you," Hinata smiled a little, looking away.

"Ah, Momma's still around," he waved a hand, smiling impishly, "She just got herself married, at last. Now she's got her happily-ever-after and I'm looking for mine,"

"I-is that w-why y-you're here?"

"It wasn't why I came in the first place, if that's what you're asking," his brown eyes momentarily flashed a brilliant green, "But if I find someone along the way I won't complain,"

"I-I wish you w-well,"

"Thank you very much, Hinata-san,"

* * *

"Shippou? Would you walk Hinata-chan home? We were longer than I had planned," Kagome said, drying her hands on an apron. Shippou looked from the storybook he was reading to Maia, his eyes lighting on his mother before settling on the object of his desire.

"Not a problem," he caught a piece of scrap paper and used it as a bookmark, "Sorry, my Maia, Uncle Shippou will finish the story tomorrow, deal?"

Maia pouted, "You better," she huffed, flouncing off.

Shippou stood, stretching languidly, "What time is it anyways?"

"A little past eight," Kagome answered, glancing at a wall clock, "I had hoped to be done by six,"

"I-I asked t-too many questions," Hinata apologized.

"No such thing as too many questions," Shippou shook his head and motioned for her to precede him to the front door. "Right, Kagome?"

"Very true. Questions mean that you want to learn, which is why you're here and why I'm teaching," Kagome followed them to the door and saw them off, "Be safe!"

Shippou waved before he shoved his hands firmly in his pockets. He knew better than to not restrain his hands. He had to go slow with this courtship and although he wanted – like a lovesick teenager – to hold Hinata's hand he dare not push her too far too fast.

They walked away from the little shrine in silence. Shippou kept glancing down at Hinata who was walking with her head down and her hands clasped firmly together. He sighing inwardly, worrying his lower lip as he contemplated his next move. Should he ask her on a date? Or was that going to swift?

His thoughts were interrupted by a someone who smell a lot like dogs calling Hinata. Shippou frowned as Hinata's entire countenance picked up and she smiled at the outrageous boy with a giant dog.

"K-kiba-kun!"

Shippou already did not like him.

"Hey Hinata! How're you doing? Who's this?" he looked up at Shippou. Shippou tried not to glare. Kiba didn't hear what Hinata said, he was to busy reading the scents that he just picked up. His face paled and he respectfully excused himself.

_So,_ Shippou though smugly, _the boy has a better sense of smell than most humans. He could smell my claim on Hinata-chan. And he was smart enough to back off. Smart human._

"Ki-kiba-kun?" Hinata was confused.

"Ah, sorry Hinata, I just remembered that I was supposed to meet up with Shino," Kiba called over his shoulder as he beat a hasty retreat.

Hinata blinked, frowning a little, "But Shino-kun is out of the village right now," she said to herself.

"Maybe he's back already," Shippou suggested, trying not to sound smug.

"Maybe..." she sounded uncertain.

"That a friend of yours?" he asked, conversationally.

Hinata nodded, "K-kiba-kun, Shi-shino-kun and I were a t-team. Th-they t-took care of m-me,"

"I'll have to thank them," Shippou sighed. Hinata looked up at him, confused. He shook his head. "So you were a team, but are they your friends?"

"Y-yes,"

Shippou smiled at her, "I'm not surprised. you're that kind of girl,"

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata was confused.

"You're a wonderful woman, Hinata-san," he said sincerely, "People who know you can't help but love you,"

She blushed and looked away, "Tha-that's n-not tru-true," she protested.

"Idiots are excluded,"

She looked back up at him, her expression puzzled. He decided to elaborate.

"Anyone who spends the time to get to know you for yourself, Hinata-san, cannot help but love you. People who expect you to fit into a mold meant for someone else are fools and it is their loss that they are blind to your beauty,"

She blushed again. "Th-thank you, Hatsuharu-san,"

"I will only ever tell you the truth, Hinata-san," he promised recklessly. "You have my word that I will never lie to you,"

"Th-thank you,"

"It's my pleasure, Hinata-san," he said sincerely.

They continued walking in silence, more comfortable and relaxed than before. Though the streets were not deserted they were not as busy as they were during daylight. It was nice. Although the scents and auras still lingered the fewer actual bodies made wandering about the human settlement less arduous.

Being next to Hinata helped a lot too.

Hinata stopped in front of a set of impressive gates that led to an equally impressive compound of traditional manor houses.

"Th-this i-is m-my h-home," she said, her stutter back in full force. Shippou could _smell_ her reluctance to enter the compound.

Even so, he knew that as of yet he had no say yet in what she did. "Will I get to see you again?" he asked.

"Th-tha-that w-would be n-nice,"

"Until then," he bowed politely, not wanting to push his luck, and watched as she slipped through the gate and closed it behind her. He felt her aura move farther away. After a minute he came to a decision and vanished from human sight. He moved himself into a convenient tree that overhung the wall, studied the grounds of the Hyuuga compound, and jumped to the closest rooftop, a good twenty feet away. Without even pausing Shippou followed Hinata's scent trail.

"Why are you so late, Hinata?"

Shippou's eyes narrowed disapprovingly at the tone of voice the man used. But he did not move from his post over the window. It was not yet his place to intervene.

"F-forg-give m-me, F-f-f-fath-ther,"

_Hey! It's not her fault she was so late!_

"I will expect you to train with Hanabi tomorrow morning. Get some sleep," her father issued the directive so dispassionately that Shippou wanted to do nothing more that go down to Hinata and give his future Lady a hug, to cradle her in his arms and protect her from such unfeeling people.

But he couldn't. Not yet, at least.

"Y-y-y-yes Fa-father,"

He heard her get up and shuffle quickly and near silently out of the room her father was in. He could almost taste her sadness and trepidation. It grated on his control, but he would not act yet.

Instead he ghosted across the roof of the building. _Some shinobi these humans are supposed to be,_ he laughed to himself without a trace of humor,_ Don't even notice the youkai in their midst._

He followed Hinata's aura as she navigated the halls of her home, unsure as to what he was still doing here. He should be getting back to the shrine. He had no business following Hinata now that she was home.

But he wanted to stay.

* * *

"How's Hinata?" Kagome asked, not looking up from her book as Shippou entered the living room, dropping his illusion as he walked.

"Asleep," he replied, unphased at the fact that she knew exactly where he had been. "She's got it rough, Momma. Her father has her sparring against her younger sister. And from what I can tell Hanabi is a much better fighter and Hinata-chan comes away from the matches needing a lot of medical aid." he scowled darkly and dropped down into a low couch, "I _really_ want to have a talk with that father of hers,"

Kagome regarded him silently over the top of her book. "I think you should wait that. Although declaring your intentions would probably be a good idea, you know, asking him for permission to court Hinata-chan,"

"Ask permission?" Shippou quirked an eyebrow at her, "this a human thing I haven't picked up on?"

"You never got serious about someone before so you didn't have to know. When you want to seriously pursue a girl you should really ask her father for permission. Besides, it'll give you a good chance to case out the place without have to resort to subterfuge. You'll be able to get a good look at the inside of the main house not to mention get a feel for the family,"

Shippou sighed, nodding. "I understand. Not how youkai work, but I can understand. But... wouldn't declaring my intentions this early be moving a little fast? You said to go slow..."

"Wait a bit, of course," Kagome shrugged, "a week or two. You can take that much time off work, right?"

"I can work remote if I have to," he nodded. "Kakashi should be back by that time, right?"

"He should," she nodded.

"You going to tell him about the latest kit when he gets back or are you going to wait?"

"We'll see," Kagome smiled fondly, a hand covering her stomach.

"I think you should torment him a bit. Let on that you have something interesting to tell him but don't," he grinned impishly, showing off ivory white fangs.

Kagome laughed, "That would be so mean!"

"Exactly," he leaned back against the cushions, "What are you reading?"

She held up the book so he could see the cover, "One of yours from your writing phase about fifty years back,"

"You have to be kidding," Shippou snatched the book out of her hands, quicker than he could follow with her eyes. He inspected the first couple of pages, a look of pain passing over his face. "Ai. I really should stop publishing my hobbies," he sighed and handed it back, "Forgive me in advance if it's a disappointment,"

"It won't be," Kagome said with the confidence of a mother. "I've read most of the others you wrote under this name. You're really very good. You'll have to tell me some of the other names you used,"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. But you don't have to tell me right now," she closed the book and got to her feet, "I gotta get some sleep. I wasn't expecting to stay up this late. Maia's gonna get me up at the crack of dawn. You too, probably, if you even bother to go to sleep," she said.

"Night, Momma," Shippou waved a hand, "Sleep well,"

"Night, Shippou-kun," she smiled and left to get some rest.

Shippou sighed and prepared himself for a night of introspection. He turned off all the lights, allowing the dark to sooth his eyes. Rubbing the tense muscles in the back of his neck he slipped outside to sit and enjoy the peace of the shrine's aura. In the years that Kagome had started working here the area had started to feel like her, taking her aura for itself as places here apt to do. It was the most beautiful and attractive aspect of this tiny shrine, the feeling that his mother permeated the very physical plane.

He looked up at the moon. It was nearing its fullness, only a day or two away yet. It was strange how the same moon he had lived with for the entireity of his life suddenly looked so different. It looked like Hinata's eyes. Or Hinata's eyes looked like the moon. Either one worked. It was even more beautiful now than the last time he spent time to watch it.

Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata...

His Hinata-chan.

Shippou smiled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective artists, none of them belong to me.

**Note:**This is the (long awaited!) sequel to For The Pure and The Sinners - read it first please! - that's been done and sitting on my computer for ever so long. i just hadn't gotten around to editing it. i'm lazy and i'm sorry. but it's done now an i'm posting it in one go. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3**

To Tell The Truth

Shippou felt like slamming the door behind him. He didn't, but he sure felt like doing it.

"What's wrong, Shippou-kun?" Kagome asked, looking up, alarmed.

"That father of hers," he growled, sliding into a chair and slouching, glowering dangerously.

"What's he up to this time?"

It had been almost a week since Shippou had arrived in Konohagakure and met Hyuuga Hinata, the woman that Inari-sama had decided was to be his mate. He had, of course, fallen in love with the shy, white-eyed girl the first time he saw her. He had been outraged at how her father and younger sister treated her. The only redeeming feature he had found of her family life was her cousin, Neji, who did his best to unobtrusively help her out whenever he could. He was the only one who took the time to tutor her in the Jyuuken style the Hyuuga favored, to correct her mistakes and help her gain confidence in her skills.

Neji could see that Hinata was not meant to be a fighter. Her father refused to acknowledge the obvious.

"He's declared that today is a 'training day' and has her getting beaten by her younger sister." His hands fisted and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling pain for her student and friend, "If only she wasn't heir." she breathed.

"She doesn't want the position but he won't hear her,"

"Shippou-kun..." Kagome took a breath, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought, "You should talk to her father now. Well, wait. We should go see Tsunade-sama first,"

Shippou's attention was caught, "What? Why should we see her?"

"Just in case Hyuuga-sama protests you aren't worthy of Hinata," she nodded, "We can get Tsunade-sama to vouch for you. If we have to we can refer him to Sesshoumaru-sama and have Sesshoumaru-sama make up pedigree for you,"

"Oi!" he protested, "What do you mean 'make up' a pedigree?"

"A human pedigree," Kagome elaborated. Shippou sat back in his chair.

"Ah. Alright then,"

"You call Sesshoumaru now and I'll get in touch with Tsunade-sama," Kagome instructed, getting to her feet.

"You walking to the tower?"

"Best way to get her attention," Kagome nodded, "Wanna walk me?"

"Sure... uh, wait, what about Maia-chan?" Shippou looked around, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen his little sister around yet.

"Maia-chan's with Ino today. She had a playdate with Ino's oldest,"

"Oh. Alright then,"

"Come on," Kagome grinned, "Let's go wake up Tsunade-sama,"

* * *

"Tsunade-hime," Shizune knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and poked her head in, "Hatake-sama is here to see you along with a Takemoto Hatsuharu-san,"

Tsunade's head jerked off of her desk with lightening speed. She blinked rapidly, gathering her wits. "Send them in, Shizune,"

"Thanks Shizune-san," Shippou said, breezing past the Hikage's assistant, Kagome trailing serenely behind him. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama,"

"Takemoto-sama, Hatake-sama," Tsunade nodded politely, "What do you need?"

Shippou waited before his mother sat before he took a seat as well. "Sleep well?" he teased.

"Shippou-kun," Kagome admonished. "Hokage-sama, we would like some advice,"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How can I help you and your youkai?"

Shippou raised an eyebrow right back at her, not liking how she phrased that.

"Shippou-kun is looking for a mate, a wife." Kagome started.

"Oh? Here?"

"Oddly enough, the one that is meant for him is indeed in this Village," Kagome nodded. "My student, Hyuuga Hinata,"

Tsunade blinked. "What?"

"The one meant to be my mate is Hinata-chan," Shippou repeated firmly.

"What do you mean? I mean, how do you know? You haven't even been here for a week," she frowned, leaning back in her very comfortable chair.

"It's a kitsune thing," Shippou said.

Tsunade waited for him to go on. Kagome took up the baton, since Shippou wasn't making any move to explain.

"Because kitsune are the messengers for Inari-sama, Inari-sama has granted them the gift of being able to tell at a glance the one meant for them as their mate. When this happens among pure kitsune couples this speeds up the courting process immensely but in mixed Kitsune-human couples the kitsune are left not understanding how to proceed because of the difference in cultures," Kagome sighed, "Inari-sama has told Shippou after five hundred years of waiting, that he has waited long enough. Don't take this lightly, Hokage-sama. A kitsune can only love their chosen mate and no other,"

Shippou nodded, backing up his mother.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Tsunade sighed, not liking where the conversation was going.

"We have no idea how to deal with the Clans," Shippou admitted, "Neither of us are natives here and while I would just _love_ to go over everyone's head and whisk Hinata-chan away Kagome tells me that doing that would not be a good idea,"

"That would be a very bad idea, yes," Tsunade agreed, nodding.

"So we want you to back Shippou-kun up on this," Kagome said with surety, "He has already contacted Sesshoumaru-sama but I thought it might be wise to beg your assistance as well,"

Both Kagome and Shippou fell silent, regarding Tsunade expectantly. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'll see what I can do for you," she ended up promising.

"Thank you," Kagome stood and bowed.

Shippou followed his mother to his feet and they excused themselves from the Hokage's office. Tsunade dropped her head into her hands.

"Even the friendly youkai are a pain," she sighed.

* * *

"Th-thank you, Hatsuharu-san," Hinata smiled, accepting the herbs that Shippou held out for her.

"Not a problem, Hinata-san," Shippou smiled softly, "It's my pleasure."

Hinata blushed and looked away. She twiddled with the herbs nervously, "Ha-hatsuharu-san... why are you so n-nice to me?"

Shippou looked up, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "You mean you really can't tell? Hinata-san, you stole my heart the first time I laid my unworthy eyes on your beauty,"

She blushed a brighter red and looked down. "W-why m-m-me?"

"I..." Shippou hesitated debating inwardly, "I told you that I would never lie to you, Hinata-san so please bear with me." he took a deep breath, "I think I had better start at the beginning, shouldn't I? How old do you think I am?"

She hesitated before venturing, "T-twenty-five?"

"Five hundred and a bit," he sighed, looking away, "I'm not a human like you are, Hinata-san, I'm kitsune."

"Wh-what?" Hinata gasped.

"Youkai of the kitsune persuasion. I work under the Taiyoukai of these lands to protect the human population against deviant youkai." he explained, "Kagome is the same miko that I had said adopted me. She did, when I was a child without any parents, but that's another story in and of itself. I owe Kagome my life. But there's something about kitsune that you need to know, because it's what... what triggered this," he closed his eyes, "Kitsune are messengers for Inari-sama and our goddess blesses us with one priceless gift: to know our one eternal love right away," he looked shyly over at Hinata. The Hyuuga heir was staring at him with wide white eyes. He pressed forward, "From the first moment I saw you, Hinata-san, I loved you. I wished for nothing but to protect you from everything that brought you pain. Forgive me for allowing you to labour in a deception," he bowed low, bending to his hands and knees and touching the forest floor with his forehead. "Please, Hinata-san, forgive me,"

"I-I-" she got to her feet, backpedaling, "E-excuse m-me!"

Shippou's heart shattered as he watched the human woman he loved flee from his presence. He crumpled. Pride would not allow his tears to fall, no matter how much they wished to be free to run into the grass and moss beneath him. His control on his human illusion disintigrated just as it had when he had found Kagome in the hands of the shinobi hired to torture her by breaking her confidence and spirit. Nine brilliantly scarlet tails quivered with restrained behind him.

A pain-filled keening echoed throughout the forest around Konohagakure, setting many animals fleeing and many humans shivering.

Kagome looked up from the scroll she was studying when someone knocked at the front door. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud, setting the scroll aside to answer the door. She had the house to herself, one of the few moments of quiet in her busy life. Whoever was at the door was exuding distress that she could almost taste. She was surprised at who it was when she opened the door. "Hinata-chan? What's the matter?"

"Kagome-san..." She hesitated, not looking up, "Kagome-san, may I please speak with you about something?"

"Sure, come in," Kagome stepped aside, confused. "What do you want to talk about, Hinata-chan?"

"Ha-hatsuharu-san," Hinata bit her lip, "He t-told m-me something ju-just now,"

"He what?" Kagome steeled herself, "Oh. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I'm the one that asked him to stay silent,"

"S-s-so it's t-true then?" Hinata frowned, "H-he's a k-k-kitsu-tsune?"

Kagome led the way into the living room. "He is kitsune. Takemoto Hatsuharu is the pseudonym that he picked up a couple years ago so that he could work among humans without drawing attention. His real name is Shippou,"

"Sh-shippou?" Hinata sat down slowly, "Y-y-you and M-maia-chan call him th-that sometimes,"

"We do," Kagome nodded, sitting as well, "I know many youkai, good people, and Shippou-kun is the one I adopted as my own son,"

"B-but h-how? Ha-hatsu... Sh-shippou-san s-s-said th-that he was f-five hundred y-years old,"

"He is. But when I was younger I used to travel back in time with the aid of a cursed well on my family's shrine property. That's when I met Shippou-kun when he was a child and just orphaned. He was so little he could stand on my shoulder and still not clear my head!" she smiled fondly, "I have a picture around somewhere, but I don't think that's why you came here, is it?"

Hinata shook her head slowly.

"You want to know if he's like the Kyuubi, right?"

Hinata didn't move.

"I did some research into the Kyuubi attack, working on both sides of the spectrum, human and youkai. As a miko I have many resources. Apparently what happened was someone, a human shinobi as far as I can understand, killed his mate when she was giving birth to their fourth child. The loss of a mate is felt keenly among youkai, kitsune especially. It drove him mad," she closed her eyes, trying to regain control and not give into the sadness she felt for the sealed youkai. "You would be surprised, Hinata-chan, just how many youkai are _not_ soulless monsters. Shippou-kun is a youma, a powerful high-class youkai able to maintain a humanoid shape and is able to choose his actions for himself. He _knows_ what is good and what is wrong. He kills less often than my husband, protects more than this entire village could at its peak. Shippou-kun is a good person. Please, don't hurt my son," her hands fisted in her lap and she bowed her head, begging.

Hinata looked like she was about to cry, "H-h-he t-t-to-old m-me th-that he w-w-w-wouldn't l-li-ie t-to me," she choked out, "I-I-I've a-alr-already h-hurt him. I-I I w-was sca-scared,"

"It's completely understandable, Hinata-chan. It's quite the bomb to drop on someone," Kagome sighed, "But even knowing that Shippou-kun is youkai do you still trust him?"

Hinata looked up, pale eyes rimmed with red, "H-he's a g-g-g-good p-person. H-h-he k-k-kept h-his p-promise e-e-even tho-though h-he knew I'd b-be sc-scared and might ha-ha-hate h-him. H-he s-s-said h-he wants t-to p-p-prot-tect m-me,"

"He really does," Kagome nodded, "You have no idea how much he has been hurting because he couldn't help you. I had never seem him so frustrated and upset,"

"W-why?" The Hyuuga heir hiccuped.

Kagome smiled sadly, "He couldn't stop your father and sister form hurting you, Hinata-chan. He hated the fact that they couldn't see your own genius through their narrow view of life," Hinata's wide eyes prompted her talk more. "He even admitted that the only member of your family he could stand around you was your cousin, Neji-san. He said that Neji was trying to help you weather your father and sister."

"N-neji-niisan," Hinata smiled.

Kagome sighed sadly, "What are you going to do Hinata-chan? Will you give Shippou-kun a chance?"

Hinata's eyes drifted up to meet Kagome's. The two women stared at each other for several long seconds. At last Hinata came to a decision.

* * *

Shippou wanted to get drunk. Very drunk. He wandered the streets of Konoha until he found an acceptable tavern. It was ill lit indoors and out. There were a couple people scattered here and there, sitting at tables and the bar. He beelined it straight to the bar and ordered the hardest liquor that they had in stock. A couple people glanced in his direction, probably wondering what had him so depressed.

He wasn't going to talk about it.

The bartender set a shot of something pungent before him without a word. Shippou downed it and motioned for another. The pattern continued until he had managed to gather a small audience. Someone was already taking bets on how long it would be before he keeled over.

Shippou smirked inwardly, feeling the pain of rejection dull minutely. He wasn't going to succumb to the alcohol for quite some time yet, if ever. It may be strong for humans but a youkai had a stronger constitution than that.

Half an hour and three bottles (that he had bothered to count) of spirits later the patrons of the dingy bar got the best show of the night. It started with the door slamming open in the path of a disapproving miko. Shippou looked up for a second before slumping depressingly back down over his shot glass. Kagome stormed towards him, willfully oblivious to the other people watching.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" she demanded, sniffing in distaste.

"Trying to kill myself slowly." he said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"What's your problem," she acted dumb and slipped onto the stool next to him.

"I told her, Kagome," he growled and glared at the shot glass, "I told her the truth and she ran."

"Did she?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I knew she would. How could I not?"

"How indeed," Droll sarcasm. Kagome plucked the glass from his hands and set it aside before smacking her son upside the head. "You idiot!"

"What was that for?" Shippou demanded, holding a hand to his cheek. She had singed him with her power. Not enough to do damage but enough to sting like nothing else could.

"You're an idiot," she repeated.

"I know that! Why do you think I'm drinking? Because I like it?" he growled right back at her. "She's probably told half the Village what a monster I am by now,"

She grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the bar. Several people muttered and backed away. Shippou only growled, not bothering to rise.

"She's at the shrine, you idiot." She snapped, "You dropped the bomb of the century on her, did you think she was just going to smile and accept it right then and there?"

"Shut up!" he shot her a baleful glare.

Kagome pressed stubbornly forward. "The girl hardly knows what she is allowed to think and you destroy one image of you she had put together. It's no wonder she ran. But _you_ didn't think to look where she ran _to_. She came straight to me. Why? Because she, whether she knows it yet or not, loves you to some degree or another."

Shippou's eyes widened and he stared at his mother. Her face softened.

"She still trusts you. She's not stupid. You never broke your word even though it caused you pain. She knows that and she's waiting," Kagome stood, "Pay your tab and go talk to the girl. I had better see you in less than fifteen minutes, got that?"

Shippou watched as she regally made her way through the crowd of stunned patrons and exited the bar. "Yes momma," he whispered, still shell-shocked. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a generous handful of bills next to the empty shot glasses. That done he shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Huh. She doesn't hate me." And with that he sauntered out as well.

Suddenly the evening seemed so much brighter.

* * *

By the time he finished climbing the stairs trepidation was starting to creep into his heart. What if Kagome had been wrong? What if Hinata _didn't_ trust him? He couldn't blame her if she never looked at him again. She had been raised to belive that youkai were creations of bloodlust and evil. Not far from the truth, but also very far from the truth if you counted every single _type_ of youkai.

He paused outside the door, hesitating. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a full minute before he gathered the will to turn it and stepped inside. Lights had bee turned off all over. The only hint of light inside the house came from the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm back," he called softly, slipping off his shoes and padding towards the lighted kitchen.

There was only one person sitting in the kitchen. She looked up from her cup of hot tea when he got to the door.

"Kagome?"

"She's out on the porch," Kagome said, turning her attention back to her scroll. "Go talk to her now. She's going to be in trouble when she gets home for being late."

Shippou turned, paused and whispered, "Thank you, momma,"

"Get going." Kagome waved a hand over her shoulder. Shippou almost felt like smiling. He nodded, knowing she couldn't see, and started towards the back porch. The darkness did not hamper him, he could see as well during the night as he could in the full light of day. He moved silently to the sliding doors in the living room, pausing again. He took a deep breath and slid the door open. His heart skipped a beat at the sigh he saw.

Hinata was sitting with her back towards him on the porch, her feet resting on the ground. She held a book on her lap, but she was not reading it. Instead she was staring up at the sky.

"Shi-ship-pou-san?" she asked, turning.

"Hinata... san," Shippou said hesitantly.

"I-I talked w-w-ith K-kagome-san. Sh-she explained to m-me about y-youkai, K-k-kits-tsune in particular. Sh-she explained ab-about y-youma. I-I-I h-honestly d-didn't know that m-much a-and I'm sorry f-for r-running," she bowed her head.

"No." Shippou sighed, sitting down next to her, "I completely understand why you ran. I would have ran too, if I was in your place,"

Hinata looked down at her hands, "I-I r-really do l-like you. Shi-ippou-san," she admitted, blushing madly.

Shippou's head jerked up and he stared at her in shock. "Y-you do?" he stuttered himself.

She nodded. "I kn-know I really sh-shouldn't. M-my f-family would never ap-approve..."

Shippou hesitated, unsure. "Would you..." he took a breath, "Would you mind if I asked your father for your hand?" he asked, sneaking a glance at her expression.

"Y-" She looked up at him sharply, shocked, "Wh-why w-w-would yo-you want t-t-t-to d-do tha-that?"

"Because I love you," he whispered. Hinata blushed but didn't look away this time.

"Th-thank you," she smiled, "Y-you are very k-kind,"

"I'm telling nothing but the truth,"

"I-I know, and I th-thank you," she turned to look back up at the moon, "N-not many p-people t-t-tell me-e the truth. Th-thank y-you for not lying about wh-who you are,"

Shippou blushed a little. He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Eh, it's not... well, you're welcome. Kitsune never lie. We may be known as tricksters and deceptive but we don't lie."

Hinata's expression lightened with amusement, "B-but you just s-said..."

"Ah, but you see deception and lying are two different things," Shippou smiled.

"H-How?"

His smiled faded a little. "I never lied to you, Hinata-chan, but I did deceive you. I let you believe that I was human. That was my deception."

"Wh-what do yo-you really look l-l-like?" she asked.

Shippou looked down and slowly released the illusion he held over himself. Black hair brightened to flaming red, brown eyes shifted to an otherworldly shade of green. His beautiful face softened and grew even more beautiful. Nine swirling tails exploded from the base of his spine to settle behind him. Everything about him – sans his clothing – changed.

Hinata studied him carefully. Shippou stayed utterly still underneath her inquisitive gaze. She took his hand and examined the claws that adorned the end over every finger. She looked up into his eyes. She was startled to realize that they reflected even the dim light that was provided by the night sky. It was clear that the man beside her was anything but human, but for some reason Hinata did not feel frightened.

"Do I frighten you, Hinata-chan?" he had to ask.

She shook her head, moving a little bit closer, "N-not at all,"

Shippou closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective artists, none of them belong to me.

**Note:**This is the (long awaited!) sequel to For The Pure and The Sinners - read it first please! - that's been done and sitting on my computer for ever so long. i just hadn't gotten around to editing it. i'm lazy and i'm sorry. but it's done now an i'm posting it in one go. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

How to Get Married

"Shh!" Kagome hushed her husband as he was about to speak. He had just returned from his long-term mission to find his house was currently home to a very odd romance.

He regarded his wife carefully, "What do you mean 'shh?'"

"Shippou and Hinata-chan are outside talking." she explained, pointing towards the backyard.

"Shippou and who? Hyuuga Hinata?" Kakashi was dumbfounded. Kagome nodded.

"Shippou-kun's fallen head over heals for her," she smiled, "It's really cute. Problem is she just found out he's kitsune,"

"Oi," Kakashi grimaced, "That's quite the bomb to drop on someone,"

"Everything will be fine," Kagome said confidently, "I'm sure of it,"

"I don't know," he frowned and shed his vest, dropping it onto the closet floor. "The Hyuuga clan is pretty uptight."

Kagome smiled secretively at her husband and ran her hand up his back to his shoulders. She leaned against his back and sighed, "Shippou-kun will find a way, even if he and Hinata have to elope and leave the Village,"

"You seem awfully confident in all of this," Kakashi twisted and wrapped his arms around his wife, "What all has been going on here since I left anyways?"

Kagome choked back a laugh. "Well," she started, "Let me tell you..."

"Hyuuga-sama, you have some guests," said a servant outside Hyuuga Hiashi's door. The head of the Hyuuga house looked away from the garden he was contemplating.

"Who is it?" he asked. He kept his voice flat with trained control. It would not do, after all, for a noble to display his emotions on his sleeve.

"Hatake Kagome and Takemoto Hatsuharu," was the prompt reply, "And they request that Hinata-sama be present as well,"

"Do they? Show them in. I will see them here. Then fetch my daughter,"

"As you wish, Hyuuga-sama," and the servant left to do the clan head's bidding.

Hiashi set aside his teacup thoughtfully. What would the miko that married Hatake Kakashi want with him? And just who was this Takemoto? He didn't have much time to mull those questions about in his mind before the shoji screen slid open and the miko and her companion stepped into the tearoom. They both bowed and Hiashi motioned for them to be seated on a pair of _zabuton_ that another servant had brought in while he wasn't paying attention.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked as an opening.

"Hyuuga-sama," Kagome bowed again, "We have come on a matter of private business. This concerns your eldest daughter, Hinata-san,"

"Oh?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow. This Hatake Kagome was Hinata's instructor, he recalled. "Is there a problem?"

Someone tapped on the frame of the shoji, waiting to be permitted entrance.

"Come," Hiashi frowned.

Hinata slid the screen open and entered. Her eyes lit up as she noticed who her father was talking to. Silently, timidly, she moved to sit behind her father, knowing her place.

"What is it that you wish to speak about?"

Shippou looked towards his mother, silently telling her that he wished to speak. "Hyuuga-sama," he said nodding his head respectfully. "My name is Takemoto Hatsuharu. I am a prominent businessman as well as a skilled fighter. While visiting my old friend Hatake-san I was introduced to your daughter. I wish to ask you for her hand in marriage,"

"Impossible," Hiashi said right away. "She is the Hyuuga heir and will only be permitted to marry inside the Hyuuga clan."

Shippou regarded Hiashi carefully, his eyes never leaving the human man's own eyes. "Is there any way I would be able to convince you otherwise?" he asked at length.

Hiashi was silent for several long minutes, setting everyone else in the room on edge. At last he spoke. "You say that you are a skilled fighter?"

"I am," Shippou nodded.

"How confident are you in your skills?"

Even Kagome and Hinata could see where this was leading. Kagome felt like sighing in relief. This was in the bag. But even though her spirits had lifted she refused to allow her face to twitch a muscle.

Shippou almost smiled. "Confident enough that I could assure you that your daughter would never come to harm,"

Hiashi nodded slowly. "If you can defeat the strongest talents in this clan the I will consent to this union,"

Shippou bowed, "As you will, Hyuuga-sama," he smirked when no one could see. That was easy. Hiashi obviously did not expect that Shippou would be able to win. Little did the poor mortal know.

* * *

The next week had Shippou, Kagome, Kakashi, most of the Hyuuga clan and many of Hinata's friends all gathered at one of the stadiums meant for examinations. Hinata had to sit with her father and younger sister while Shippou stood in the center of the arena, completely open. He waited patiently for the first of his opponents to appear. Kagome watched with Kakashi, wishing she had some popcorn with her. Cravings aside – and she _still_ hadn't told Kakashi about the baby – this would entertaining!

"Takemoto-san," Hiashi said importantly, "Your first opponent,"

A jounin Hyuuga appeared on the edge of the arena. He paced towards Shippou cautiously, but with confidence. Shippou stood his ground, making the shinobi come to him. When the Hyuuga reached Shippou he saluted mockingly. Hiashi called the match to begin.

To poor Hyuuga did not even know what hit him. Shippou slammed him in the solar plexus with a lightening fast side kick and followed it up with an even faster reverse crescent kick to the side of his head. He dropped like a stone. The crowd started muttering in a amazement.

"Next," Shippou called, stepping away from the unconscious jounin.

Another Hyuuga appeared, more cautious than the last. He went down as quickly as the first.

Kagome sighed, "This is almost boring. Shippou looks like he's going to fall asleep," she complained.

"Looks like Hiashi's not too pleased with how easily his people are dropping." Kakashi commented, nodding pointedly towards the Hyuuga head. Kagome almost laughed at the sullen expression on the nobleman's face.

"Hey!" Naruto called, coming up behind the Hatake couple with Sasuke and Kiba in tow and claiming the seats behind Kakashi, "Shippou-sama's kicking butt!"

"Expect anything less, Naruto-san?" Kagome asked, wincing as yet another Hyuuga met a very painful way to get some sleep.

"What's this about anyways?" Kiba asked. Akamaru woofed.

"Shippou-sama wants to marry Hinata-chan," Naruto said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Calm down, Inuzuka-san," Kagome advised. "If you really want to fight him for Hinata too I'm sure Hyuuga-sama would be glad for another body to toss at him,"

Kiba growled dangerously, but sat down. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the guy down there was deadly stuff.

"Who is that guy?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed and never leaving the kitsune in human guise.

"Takemoto Hatsuharu," Kagome answered, "Shippou to people close to him,"

"He's not shinobi. So how is he so powerful?" the Uchiha asked with forced calm.

Kagome twisted around to face him, "Not all the world's fighters are shinobi, Uchiha-san," she said with a knowing smile. "Take me for instance,"

Sasuke did not look convinced but he turned back to the current fight. Shippou was toying with this one. It was painfully apparent too. He danced in and out of range, nimbly dodging anything thrown in his direction with inhuman grace. After another handful of minutes teasing the poor Hyuuga he darted in and dropped the man with a strike that no one in the audience caught. The overworked medic team darted on field and dragged the Hyuuga off on a stretcher.

"Is this _all_ they got?" Shippou sighed, yawning. He could see Hinata's father glowering and it almost made him grin. He did not like Hiashi and if he could get the man annoyed then let the annoyance continue! He turned to face the Hyuuga head and called up, "Please tell me that this is not your best, Hyuuga-sama!"

Kagome dropped her head into her hands, laughing, "He didn't just do that, did he?" she choked out.

"He did," Kakashi nodded, snickering as well.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "Go Shippou-sama!!"

Hiashi scowled. The next person to appear before Shippou was Neji. Shippou smiled at the Branch House member.

"Neji-san," he bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face at last,"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, crouching warily.

"I have to think you, Neji-san, for protecting Hinata-chan," he said sincerely.

Neji regarded him carefully. "What do you want with Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"Hiashi has promised me her hand in marriage if I can defeat all the Hyuuga he throws at me," Shippou shrugged. "But I respect you, unlike the others, so I promise I won't hurt you,"

"Wha-?" Neji blinked and dropped like a stone. Shippou sighed and looked down at his latest victim.

"Sleep well, Neji-san," his said, his eyes lingering on the leaf that he had plastered onto the shinobi's forehead. He glanced into the crowd, searching out Kagome. When his eyes met hers he nodded once, letting her know that he hadn't broken his record yet. Neji wasn't hurt, just sleeping. Kagome nodded back, smiling confidently.

The older Hyuuga that came after Neji didn't fare much better than their juniors. Shippou toyed with some, allowing them a false sense of confidence. Others he dropped right off the bat. Not even the Hyuuga's Byakugan could see his movements.

Another half hour of humiliation for the Hyuuga shinobi and it was Hiashi's turn. Shippou had worked his way through more Hyuuga than lived in the main compound during a family reunion. And that was saying something!

Hiashi appeared with great dignity – and no little irritation – before Shippou. Shippou hadn't even broken a sweat yet. The Hyuuga head wanted to do nothing more than to teach the impudent boy a lesson he would never forget. Funny, since Shippou wanted to do the exact same thing.

"Don't think I'll be as easy a target as the others, boy," Hiashi said as way of greeting.

Shippou smiled slowly, "I have managed to defeat most of your clan, Hyuuga-sama, and I have yet to break a sweat. How will you be much different?"

"Know you place, brat!" Hiashi started to move forward. He caught himself when Shippou vanished from sight only to reappear behind him. He spun, a strike already prepared.

Shippou moved the slightest bit at the very last second. The strike missed. But Hiashi was not deterred. He used the failed hit to feed another. Shippou dodged that one too. Thus the pattern was established.

"What are you?" Hiashi demanded after several repeats of the aforementioned pattern.

Shippou grinned, enjoying the younger man's frustration. "A better fighter than you, apparently," he taunted.

Hiashi's eye narrowed and he redoubled his efforts. Shippou's grin grew even larger.

Then froze. A chill washed over him, trickling down his spine. A very familiar youki signature was approaching fast, very fast.

A tall, deadly beautiful man appeared in the arena without warning. Several people froze, some even passed out from the sheer power the man radiated from his very being. He stalked over towards the kitsune and the human, his long silver hair catching the wind poetically. Shippou dropped Hiashi's arm, which he had caught to block a strike, and bowed low.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he said respectfully.

Sesshoumaru surveyed the situation before him with an emotionless eye. Hiashi had frozen and was staring up at the Taiyoukai with dumbfounded shock. Shippou had yet to straighten from his bow. The spectators had grown eerily silent.

"What is going on here?" he asked slowly, quietly, his voice carrying louder than any megaphone.

"Leave him be, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome called from the sidelines, "It's perfectly legal, even by your laws,"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to regard his miko. "Is that so?"

"I'll explain if you want," She offered, "But please, let the boy continue. He's having a blast tormenting Hyuuga-sama,"

Sesshoumaru glanced back over towards Shippou and Hiashi. Shippou had stood back up and was grinning like a madman, his eyes twinkling merrily. Hiashi, on the other hand, had flushed a deep red in fury. The Taiyoukai shrugged fluidly and strolled over to where Kagome was sitting. He leaped into the stands with graceful skill. Kagome moved her purse off the seat beside her that Kakashi wasn't sitting in and Sesshoumaru sat down.

"Explain," he commanded as Shippou and Hiashi started up again.

"Shippou's fighting for mating rights," she said, "Hyuuga-sama told him that he would allow Shippou to marry Hinata – that's his oldest daughter – if Shippou could defeat all the Hyuuga's strongest."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "A little lopsided, do you not think?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'd say it's ensured, not lopsided, but I'm feeling a little prejudiced right now. Hinata-chan is a student of mine and her father had been abusing her emotionally and physically. I'm all for Shippou kidnapping her and marrying her on the sly but there are some hoops to jump through since she's the Hyuuga heir and all," she sighed, "And Shippou really needs to vent on Hyuuga-sama,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, smiling a little, "Have there been any fatalities?"

"Just knocked them out," Kagome turned her attention back towards her son and his future father-in-law. "Shippou's got more control than to accidentally kill a human. No, he's dropped them all with around two or three hits each. It's almost embarrassing for the Hyuuga,"

"No, Kagome-chan," Kakashi corrected, "It is _very_ embarrassing for the Hyuuga,"

Kagome shrugged again. "Oh well. Who really cares? They need to be taken down a peg or three,"

"I won't argue with you," her husband grinned, "Like most clans with _doujutsu _they tend to think too highly of themselves,"

"Hey! Look! I think Shippou-sama's going to finish this off!" Naruto pointed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Indeed Shippou had just darted into close quarters. He palmed a leaf and slammed it into the Hyuuga head's forehead, snapping the man's head back painfully. Hiashi's eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground. Shippou caught him by his vest front before he could hit the unforgiving ground. He looked down at the man, a hard gleam in his soft chocolate eyes.

"May you learn what your daughter was put through," he murmured. The medics scampered over and he handed Hiashi to them. "He's unharmed," he assured them, "But he won't wake for at least three days,"

"What did you do to him?" asked one medic. They had noticed the leaf he had left on Neji and they were all wondering what it meant.

"I cast an illusion on him. It's unbreakable," he shrugged, "Neji-san should be awake by now,"

* * *

"B-but f-father will never al-all-ow it," Hinata sighed, "N-no w-way he would keep h-his word ab-about this,"

"Ah," Kagome said knowingly, "But he will,"

They had all gathered at the Hatake house after the… humiliating defeat of the Hyuuga clan. Sesshoumaru had claimed the comfiest of the couches and was sipping a cup of green tea with all the dignity he had garnered over several thousand years of existence. Everyone else was out in the backyard. Maia was running between Shippou and Naruto, harassing the two men into playing with her. Hinata and Kagome were sitting on the porch, talking, while Kakashi claimed the best tree branch for himself.

"H-how do you kn-know that?"

Kagome reached into a pocket and pulled out a compact tape recorder, "Because I was taping the whole conversation from start to finish, Hinata-chan," she said smugly. Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'oh.' "Oh, come on, Hinata-chan, I know better than to trust the word of someone who knows he has no intention of keeping it," she smiled patiently, "That and Hokage-sama suggested I do it,"

"H-hokage-sama?"

"We asked her advise on dealing with clans," Kagome shrugged.

"Wh-why?"

"Because neither Shippou nor I had a clue. And I didn't want Shippou just deciding enough was enough and making off with you in the night without a word to anyone." She laughed, "He would have too. That boy. He may be five hundred years old but he had no clue how humans expect to be courted. Then again, I don't think he's every tried to court a human," she watched the chaos before her, looking pensive, "Huh. You really are special, you know that, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed.

"MAMA!" Maia screeched, making a break from her uncle and the jinchuuriki and tearing towards Kagome, "SAVE ME!!"

Kagome grinned as Shippou caught Maia and tossed her into the air. Naruto caught the screaming, laughing girl on her way down and tossed her up again. Shippou caught her and tossed her back to Naruto. Kagome sighed.

"Just don't drop her," she called to them.

"Yes Momma," Shippou laughed, catching Maia again and setting the dizzy girl on her feet. She teetered to and fro for a couple second, giggling madly.

"Whoo!" she giggled, "Do that again!"

"He's so good with kids," Kagome commented, smiling proudly.

"D-do y-you think he...?" Hinata trailed off, blushing again.

Kagome smiled at her, "Only if you wanted. I know he'd love to have children of his own but _he's_ not going to press the matter. He's too much of a gentleman,"

"Ah," Hinata's expression turned inward and Kagome let the girl think. Kagome was actually very surprised at how well Hinata was taking this sudden change in her life. The heavens knew that Kagome hadn't taken it that well to begin with. She'd been in stalwart denial for the first month or so. But it was kind of hard for her to deny that youkai existed when she was being hunted by them all the time. Odd how that was.

Everyone paused when a shinobi teleported right into the yard at the base of the tree that Kakashi had commandeered. Kakashi's scroll dropped into his lap. He sighed and rolled it up, slipping down from the branch to the ground.

"Yeah?" he asked, affecting an uninterested tone.

"The Hokage requests the presence of the Hatake family, Takemoto-san, Hyuuga-san and Uzumaki," the chuunin shinobi said, sniffing distastefully at Naruto's family name.

"And what does Hokage-sama want with us?" Kagome asked calmly. She had an idea but she wanted to be sure.

"She did not inform me as to what her intentions are,"

"Well," Shippou said, with a smile, "If we're about to get into trouble we might as well just face the music now," he held his hand out for Hinata after he handed Maia over to her father. Hinata placed her hand in his and held on even after he helped her to her feet. "Hiashi can't be up yet. I knocked him out for three days at least so that means it's gotta be something else,"

"Who's up for walking?" Kagome asked everyone in general, grinning evilly, "Make her wait,"

"I'm all for it," Shippou laughed.

"Baa-san needs to learn a little patience," Naruto agreed, gaining a couple odd looks. People's faces all read something along the lines of: look who's talking.

"Walking sounds like a plan," Kakashi agreed, shrugging.

Kagome turned back and poked her head into the house, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Will you be here for dinner?"

"No. My business today is elsewhere," Sesshoumaru said without looking up from the newspaper.

"Alright," Kagome smiled at the Taiyoukai, "See you when you next drop by then,"

"Good luck with your mating, Kitsune," Sesshoumaru said to Shippou. Shippou blushed a little, scratched the back of his head and mumbled his thanks. "When do you expect the ceremony to take place?"

"Uh," Shippou looked down at Hinata, "We haven't been able to talk about that yet," he finally settled for.

"B-before my father w-wakes up," Hinata said firmly.

"Hinata-chan?" Shippou asked, emotions flitting across his face quicker than anyone could follow.

"E-even if Kagome-san h-has the c-conversation t-taped he'll find s-some way around it," she explained and shrugged, "I'll j-just h-hand over the clan to Ha-hanabi. H-he likes h-her better an-anyways,"

"Are you certain?"

She nodded, "I d-don't th-think he'd react well t-to han-hanyou grandchildren, e-either," she tittered a little, amazing everyone who knew her. Shippou couldn't restrain himself any longer and pulled her into a tight, joyous embrace.

"Yeah," he smiled into her hair, "The tails are a little hard to hide when you're a kid. I speak from experience,"

"So," Kagome interrupted, "If Hyuuga-sama is scheduled to wake up in three days or so then you two had better get moving!"

"How about tomorrow?" Kakashi suggested – probably joking.

"Hinata?" Shippou pulled back and smiled wistfully at his love.

"Th-that would give us t-time t-to tell our fr-friends," she agreed, "I-if we st-started today, that is,"

"Sounds perfect," he kissed her on the forehead, "Now! Hokage wanted to see us, didn't she?"

"Ah," their chuunin escort looked quite at sea, "Yes, she did,"

"I'll be back tomorrow to oversee the ceremonies," Sesshoumaru promised.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippou said, bowing. He smiled brightly at his Taiyoukai once more before turning his full attention towards his future Lady. "We can get Kagome to do a marriage ceremony and if Sesshoumaru-sama would be so kind he could conduct the mating ceremony,"

"T-two?"

"For both our cultures," Shippou kissed her on the forehead again, "I'll bind myself to you in any way possible just to keep you,"

"Aww!" Naruto teased. Kagome smacked him upside the head.

"See you tomorrow then, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright. Now let's get out of here now, else we'll just stay planning this wedding!"

"True," Shippou agreed, grinning.

"Until tomorrow then," Sesshoumaru nodded.

* * *

There weren't very many people attending. Hinata had contacted the entirety of the old Rookie Nine as well as her old instructor, Kurenai. They were all pretty surprised that Hinata, shy, quiet Hinata, was acting so impulsively.

But then they met Shippou and understood.

Shippou's guests consisted of Sesshoumaru's family, children included, a couple youkai business partners he was friendly with and a nekoyoukai couple. Since the guest list was so small and reserved for close friends only Shippou had decided – with the agreement of Kagome, Kakashi and Hinata – to forgo his usual illusion. To say that it caused a stir would be an understatement. Fortunately since no one who knew Shippou (ie. The Hatake's, Naruto and Tsunade, not to mention Shippou's guests) were alarmed they eventually calmed down to mere panicked nervousness.

Hinata had dug out her mother's wedding kimono, a nod to her family that she had handed the charge of over to her sister the day before at the Hokage's office. Ino and Sakura had helped her into it while Kagome told her all about youkai mating ceremonies. Ino and Sakura listened, asking their own questions every once in a while. Even after the explanation of what she was about to go through Hinata was still adamant.

So she was brought to join Shippou before the witnesses. Kagome conducted the human wedding ceremony first. She oversaw the ritual drinking of sake as well as everything else that went part and parcel with the sacred ceremony. The female guests got all teary eyed and stole the men's handkerchiefs.

Then Sesshoumaru stepped up and replaced Kagome's position before the couple. He directed them as to what they should do. Shippou took his hand and cut his palm open. Hinata held her hand out for him to do the same to hers. Sesshoumaru then took a ribbon out from where it had been tucked into his obi and wrapped it around their joined hands. Blood soaked into the expensive cloth of the ribbon. The Taiyoukai placed his hand over theirs and a bright light began to grow. It radiated from between their joined hands for a full breathtaking minute before it died down, leaving the ribbon blood free and their hands healed.

"Let their lives be joined," Sesshoumaru intoned grandly, "Let their souls be one. May they enjoy the blessings of their gods with children and long life,"

"We thank you for your blessing," Shippou said. Hinata echoed him, her voice quiet and her stutter almost nonexistent. Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped back. Shippou took his cue and dragged his new bride and mate in for an R-rated kiss.

He deserved it!

Unfortunately it resulted in Ino's children's as well as Maia's eyes having to be covered.

Afterwards – when they managed to pry Shippou away from Hinata – the reception was very nice. Quiet, but that was to be expected considering how many people had been invited. Ino and Choji had brought refreshments (Choji cooked) and Taisho-sama had shanghaied her brood of children into decorating. With twenty of them old enough to work without supervision the job was done in record time. Their mother was well pleased.

The happy couple ended up vanishing halfway through the festivities much to the amusement of everyone. Kagome felt compelled to comment that she was surprised Shippou had stuck around for as long as he had.

* * *

Shippou and Hinata left Konohagakure before the sun rose the next morning. They left only a note explaining to Kagome and Kakashi why they left the Village so soon. Hiashi would be waking that day and Hinata did not want to face him so soon after their union. She was still his daughter and he could press for a divorce. Neither of them wanted that. So Shippou took his new wife and Life-Mate to the big city of Tokyo to introduce her to what he did for his current livelihood.

Kagome held the note in her hand and read it over again. Kakashi read it as well, looking over her shoulder.

"He took her to Tokyo? The Hyuuga isn't going to like that," he commented causticly.

"Looks like he didn't have much of a say," Kagome smiled, amused at her son's course of action. "I just hope Hinata-chan doesn't go into culture-shock. Tokyo is as different from Konoha as night from day,"

* * *

Hinata clung nervously to her husband's side on the subway. She had never even heard of this mode of subterranean travel before in her entire life. The automobiles had been one thing, she had heard of them before even if she had only seen one once in her life. The amount of technology was staggering. Bright lights, flashing vending machines, skytrains, subways, not to mention the congestion of cars as far as she could see. The whole affair was some what over whelming.

Thankfully Shippou refused to let her leave from where he had tucked her into his side. His solid presence was a great comfort to the white-eyed girl. He navigated the busy city with ease, keeping up a constant stream of explanations and anecdotes. They went straight to Shippou's penthouse in a ritzy downtown apartment building.

The spacious living quarters was a mess. Hinata blinked, surprised, when she first caught sight of the stacks of papers and books. For some reason she had not figured her new husband as the messy type.

"Ah," Shippou blushed, "Sorry about the mess. I haven't had anyone over in years. I kinda forget to put things away," he nervously rearranged one stack comprised of many books and papers on a polished grand piano.

"D-do you pl-play?" she asked quietly, running her fingers over the smooth, blackened wood.

"Off and on," he shrugged, "You tend to pick up a lot of hobbies over the centuries,"

"Wh-what else do y-you do?"

"You name it, I have probably tried it," he shrugged and gave up on spot tidying. "Do you want to stay here for dinner lunch or do you want to go out to eat?"

"Do y-you have anything to e-eat here?" Hinata looked around, trying to figure out where the kitchen was.

"I, uh, think I have some instant yakisoba somewhere,"

Hinata stared at him, mute. "I-is that it?" she asked at length.

"Eating out it is then," Shippou laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective artists, none of them belong to me.

**Note:**This is the (long awaited!) sequel to For The Pure and The Sinners - read it first please! - that's been done and sitting on my computer for ever so long. i just hadn't gotten around to editing it. i'm lazy and i'm sorry. but it's done now an i'm posting it in one go. Enjoy!!

**Epilogue**

"Shippou," Hinata said, catching her husband's attention as he flipped his cell phone closed. "Was that Kagome-san?"

"Yes," Shippou leaned over and dropped a kiss on his Mate's lips. "Put the children to sleep?"

"What are the chances that they'll actually sleep?" Hinata sighed, "They have more energy than you on sugar,"

"Young healthy kitsune are usually like that," Shippou smiled smugly and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. " I know I caused more than my share of trouble for Kagome when I was a child."

"How is Kagome-san?"

"She's doing well. Maia's been showing no signs of chakra so Momma's gonna see if she can train her in the Holy Arts." Shippou sighed into Hinata's hair, his illusionary human facade absent in the safety of their private home. His red hair contrasted brilliantly with her pitch black, reflecting their personalities as well. In the years since they had been married Hinata had been his balance, his conscience, his better side. It made him marvel daily how he had managed to go for so long without her in his life.

After they had left for Tokyo Hinata's father, Hiashi, had awoken and demanded to know the whereabouts of his eldest daughter. He had been calmly told by Kagome first – and then Tsunade and Kakashi and several other people – that Hinata was now far beyond his reach and out of his jurisdiction. But would a Hyuuga take that as fact? Of course not. It had taken a visit from Sesshoumaru's Mate and some carefully implanted thoughts to finally get the Hyuuga off his daughter's trail. Hanabi had been instated as the Hyuuga heir and all was well and good.

Now they lived happily in the fringes of Tokyo with their two children – twins, Shippou would boast proudly. Shippou still ran his many companies but he was home every evening for dinner. He often took Hinata to visit the Higurashi Shrine and its caretakers, Souta having taken over after Kagome had married. Hinata and the Higurashi matriarch had bonded at once as if they had been old friends. This made Hinata's transition from Hidden Village life to Tokyo easier, a relief for Shippou, who had been very worried.

But now all was well. Hinata had never been suited for Ninja life after all.

"So what did Kagome-san want?" Hinata asked, trying to distract Shippou from kissing her fingers.

"Wants us to come and visit," Shippou mumbled, determined not to be drawn away from his goal.

"When?"

"Soon," he laid a kiss on her palm and closed her fingers over it, grinning boyishly down at her. Hinata felt her insides melt. The promise in his green eyes was more than enough seduction for her.

"Oh. Alright then," she said, nodding. Shippou's grin widened and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Momma can wait until tomorrow," He said decisively. "This looks to be a matter of greater importance,"


End file.
